The instant invention relates to a film retrieval device, and more particularly to a two-part film retrieval device and a method for retrieving the free end of a film from a cassette.
The conventional film magazine or cassette, such as a 35 mm photographic film cassette used in a standard 35 mm still camera, transmits no light, is substantially cylindrical in configuration and includes closed ends. A longitudinally extending slot forming a film passageway is provided through the cylindrical wall of the magazine. The passageway is usually lined with two pieces of black velvet whose surfaces touch. A length of film leader extends from the slot of a film-loaded cassette to permit the photographer to connect the film from the cassette to the camera takeup spools that successive film frames may be advanced into position over the exposure aperture. If the leader accidentally or purposely becomes wound all the way into the cassette, the cassette and film are virtually useless because presently there is no device available commercially for retrieving the film leader without destroying either the cassette or the film.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,237, issued July 19, 1966, discloses a film retrieval device which results in the leader being pulled out from the cassette partially folded. U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,993, issued Feb. 11, 1975, also discloses a film retrieval device for cassettes, but the device is complicated by the use of an adhesive. The instant invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices by providing a film retrieval device and method which pull out the free end unfolded and without the need for a film leader or any adhesive.